Family
by IfIShouldStay
Summary: A strange man in a Little shop in London sends 5 Year old Harry Potter to the Marauders time, and Now James and Lily are told to watch him, can they get along for Harry’s sake? Or will to all fall apart because of their fighting?
1. Finding Harry

(A/N: I'm not J.K.R., and I do not own Harry Potter)

5 year-old Harry Potter walked in to the store with his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley; his Aunt never brought him to the store but Mrs. Figg, the lady in the neighborhood who watches Harry for the Dursleys, was sick, so his Aunt had no chouse to bring him with her (much to Dudley's annoyance)  
"Don't touch a thing" said Aunt Petunia  
"Yes ma'am" said Harry  
He walked around the little London shop, not touching a thing, Harry looked over at Dudley, who was throwing stuff on the floor, Harry sighed, he would get blamed for it, as he looked for his Aunt, Harry saw a Man who was motioning for Harry to come his way, Harry, knowing to obey grown-ups, walked over to him.  
"Hello lad" said the man  
"Hi" said Harry  
"Say Hello to your Mother and Father for me" said the man  
"Wha-" Harry started, but the man pulled out a sick and muttered something and Harry's world went black

James Potter and Lily Evans walked side by side in silence; they had been fighting in class and had been sent to the Headmasters office.  
Lily stopped dead.  
"Evans why did you stop" asked James, James looked for what she was looking at, and then he saw it, laying in the hallway was a little boy, Lily ran over to the boy.  
"He's alive" said Lily, James walked over to her and the boy  
"Good lets take him to Dumbledore" said James, Lily nodded  
James picked up the boy and they started to walk again.  
"Who do you think he is?" asked Lily  
"Don't know" was all James said, Lily looked at James he was watching the little boy sleep.  
"He looks like I did when I was little" said James  
"M&m's" said Lily  
"What?"  
"It's the password James" said Lily  
"Oh, I knew that" said James  
Lily rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" they walked in and set down.  
"Who's the boy, James?" asked Dumbledore  
"We don't know sir" said James; he looked down at the boy to see that his eyes were open.  
"Hay! He's awake!" said James, the boy set up and looked around the room, then he looked at Dumbledore.  
"Where's Aunt Petunia?" asked the boy  
"I don't know"  
"Am I in trouble? Dudley was throwing the stuff on the floor, not me!"  
"Your not trouble, what's your name?" asked Dumbledore  
"Harry"  
"How old are you Harry?"  
"5" said Harry  
"What's your last name?" asked James  
"Potter"  
"Who are your parents?" asked Lily  
"I don't know, Aunt Petunia never talk's about them" said Harry "they died in a car crash"  
"What's your aunt's last name?"  
"Dursley" replied Harry, Lily looked at Dumbledore and said  
"I know I a Dursley, but not a Petunia Dursley, but my sister, her name's Petunia, is getting married to a Vernon Dursley"  
"Harry do you know who we can call to come and get you?" asked Dumbledore  
"Moony! He comes to the Dursley's to play with me" said Harry "Moony said that he knew my mummy and daddy in school!"  
"What's Moony's really name?" asked James  
"Uumm……Remus" said Harry  
"Harry what's your birthday?" asked Lily  
"July 31st 1980" said Harry "Moony told me that!" James looked at Dumbledore and asked "So… He's from the future?" the Headmaster nodded  
"What are we going to do sir?" asked Lily  
"You to will watch him for now" said Dumbledore  
"Yes sir" said James and Lily, Lily looked and Harry and said  
"Harry, my name is Lily and this is James, we're going to be taking care of you till Moony comes, ok?"  
"Ok Lily" said Harry, Lily held out her hand to Harry, he smiled and took her hand and James', and with a wave goodbye to the Headmaster, they left.

"When's Moony coming to get me?" asked Harry, as they walked to the common room  
"I don't know Harry" said James  
"Ok" said Harry sadly, Lily stopped, when she heard the sad tone in his voice, and got down to his level, then said "don't be sad Green eyes, I bet he's looking for you right now" Harry smiled "Now lets go, ok"  
"Ok" said Harry, Lily got up and they started walking again.

When they got to the common room, James whispered something in Harry's ear, Harry looked up at Lily and smiled, and then he turned to the fat lady and said "broomstick" the Portrait swung opened and they all walked in.  
"Well, Harry, Welcome to the Gryffindor common room!" said James  
"Cool!" said Harry  
"Oi! James!" James looked over to see Sirius and Remus  
"Who's the kid?" asked Sirius, as he and Remus walked over to where James, Lily and Harry were standing.  
"Guy, this is Harry" said James  
"It's little Prongs" said Sirius  
"What?" asked Harry  
"Well, they call me Prongs, and they think you look like me, so they call you little Prongs" James replied  
"Oh, ok!" said Harry  
"Oh Harry, this is Sirius and Remus"  
"Hi" said Harry  
"So James what happened, did you get detention?" asked Remus  
"Oh well, we found Harry and I guess we forgot" said James  
"So no detention?" asked Sirius  
"No detention Paddy" said James  
"What were you to fighting about?" asked Remus  
"James put the wrong thing in the Potion" said Lily  
"Well not every one is good at Potions Lil." said James  
"Oh sorry that I am!"  
"Guy, now let's not fight" said Remus  
"Shut up!" yelled James and Lily  
"Ok shutting up now" said Remus  
"Guy, do you really want to fight in front of Harry?" asked Sirius  
"Where is Harry, by the way" asked Remus  
"Oh on, not 10 minutes I've lost already" James cried  
"Well let's look for him then!" said Lily, 5 or so minutes of looking Lily yelled "I found him!" James, Sirius, and Remus ran over to her, and there, sitting under the table was Harry.  
"Harry?" asked James, Harry looked at them; he had tears running down his face.  
"Hay, Green eyes what's wrong?" asked Lily  
"Moony's not coming, is he?" asked Harry  
"Yes Harry, he's coming, right James?" said Lily  
"Yeah, He's coming!" said James  
"Um…James did Harry just say 'Moony'?" asked Remus  
"Oh…Um…didn't I say Harry's from the future?" said James

(A/N: thank you for reading! please R&R)

KatherineC.Lupin


	2. WHAT!

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius

"Sirius don't yell!" said Lily "your going to scare Harry!"

"Sorry"

"Ok yes, Sirius, Harry's from the future" she said

"Cool!" he looked at Harry, then he asked "Harry what's your last name?"

"Potter" said Harry, Sirius looked at James and said,

"So, Prongs, he's your son?"

"That's what we think" replied James

"Harry how do you know Moony?" said Remus

"He comes to the Dursley's to play with me" said Harry

"Ok"

"Um...Where's Peter?" asked James

"I haven't seen hem for a wile" said Remus

"The last time I saw him was class" said Sirius

"Peter reason" said Harry

"What?"

"Peter the reason mummy and daddy died" replied Harry

"Who told you that, Harry?" asked James

"Moony did"

"Oh" said Remus

"We should go to diner" said Lily

"Ok, come on Harry" said James

"Ok, James" said Harry

After diner, James and Lily walked over to the heads table to talk to Dumbledore

"Sir, Harry doesn't have clothes" said Lily

"Or a place to sleep" added James

"Come with me please" said Dumbledore "oh Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black may come too"

They walked back to the Gryffindor table, and James picked up the very sleeping Harry, and then they all walked out of the Grate Hall, they walked and walked for a good 5 or 10 minuets till they stopped in front of a Portrait of a little girl.

"Set a password" said the Headmaster

"Green eyes" said Lily, the Portrait opened

The common room was like the Gryffindor's common room, with a few changes, toys and books for Harry lade around the room,

"Ms. Evans, your room is to the right, and boys same to your left, and your trunks are in your rooms and so is Harry's" said Dumbledore "goodnight"

"Ok sir, thank you" said James quietly not to wake Harry "G'night sir"

As Dumbledore left the room, Lily turned to James and said

"James, you should get Harry to bed"

"Ok Lil." Said James, he walked up the stairs and disappeared, 3 minuets later, James came back down, Harry free, and looked at the others and said "now what?"

"Well" said Lily "we could go to bed!"

"Oh come on Evans, stay up!" said Sirius

"No, we have class in the morning"

"guys, I tired, so I agree with Eva- I mean Lily" said James

"Prongs, did you just call Evans 'Lily'?" asked Sirius

"yes Padfoot I did, I just think, Harry knows her as Lily, and, I think that he might get confused if I start calling her 'Evans'" said James

"Oh" said Sirius

"And I think you should call her Lily too Paddy"

"I agree with Prongs, Padfoot" said Remus

"What, not you too Moony!" cried Sirius

"Moony? So when Harry said 'Moony' he meat the future Remus Lupin?" asked Lily

"Yes" said Remus

"What's with the nicknames" asked Lily

"Maybe we should tell her" said Remus

"WHAT! Are you mad!" yelled Sirius

"No, I am not mad, Padfoot!" said Remus

"Yes you are! You do realize that if you tell her that you'll have to tell her about your 'furry little problem'" replied Sirius

"What do you mean by his 'ferry little problem'" asked Lily

"I'm a-"

"Remus!" yelled James and Sirius

"What?" asked Remus

"Sirius is right, you are mad!" said James "wow did I just said 'Sirius is right' I never Thought I'd say that, Like ever!"

"Shut up Prongs"

"Guys! It's my secret to tell, and if I want to tell her I will, so I'm telling her!" said Remus, he turned to Lily and said "Lily, please don't hate me after tell you this –"

"Why would I hate you?" asked Lily

"Just wait Lils, I'm a….well I'm a werewolf" said Remus

"Oh"

"'Oh' what?"

"Just 'Oh', I guess it dose explain a lot" said Lily "and Remus?"

"Yes?" asked Remus

"I still like you" said Lily, Remus smiled.

For the next hour the boys told Lily their story, when they were finished Lily just set there quietly with her mouth open.

"Your joking, right?" she asked them

"No" said Sirius

"YOU DO KNOW THAT UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUGI'S ARE ILLEGAL!" yelled Lily

"Lily! Stop yelling your going to wake Harry" said James

"Sorry, but what were you thinking thou?" she asked

"We were helping Moony" replied James "and plus as soon we turn 17 we're going to get registered"

"Ok, well I guess as long as registered its ok" said Lily "and maybe you could teach me"

"Ok but on one condition" said Remus

"What?"

"You keep all of this a secret" he replied

"ok" she answered

"And that mean's Emma and Kate too" said James

"I know"

"Good" said Remus

"Now! We really should go to bed" said Lily

"Ok night Lily" said the boys

"Goodnight boys" she said

(A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, please R&R)


	3. Chapter 3: untitled for now

**The up's and down's of Parenting **

The next morning, Lily was up before the boys, so she walked in to the common room and got out some parchment and some ink and started to make a schedule for her and the boys as to who would watch Harry and when,

James: Potions, Defense Against the Dark arts, and Care of Magical Creatures

Lily: Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Transfiguration

Remus and Sirius (sorry but I don't trust Sirius to watch Harry alone): History of Magic, Muggle Study's, and Charms.

Sirius, James and Remus: make sure you have something for Harry to do!

"Lily?" Lily turned around to see a sleeping eyed Harry

"Good Morning green eyes" said Lily

"Mornin' Lily" Harry replied

"Harry? Where are the boys?" she asked

"sleepin'"

"Well we need to go get them up; we have class in 1 hour! And if they want to eat then they need to get up now!" said Lily "Harry do you want to help get them up?" she asked the 5 year old who smiled and nodded

"Come on" Lily and Harry walked up to the boys rooms, Lily walked over to Remus' bed, knowing that he was a light sleeper, and shook him, Remus' eyes shot open,

"Lily!"

"Sshh" Lily whispered

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered back

"Waking you up, we have class in 1 hour!" said Lily

"Ok" Lily looked over at Harry

"Harry, go wake up James, me and Remus will wake Sirius up" she said, Harry nodded, then he walked over to James' bed and got 2 or 3 inches from James' face, then poked him on the arm, James stirred, but didn't wake, so Harry poked him again, James stirred, but, still, didn't wake, Harry looked over at Lily, Remus. And the now awake Sirius and smiled, he turned back to James and poked him again and again, finally James' eyes snapped open.

"Harry! You scared me" said James

"I'm sorry"

"No, you don't have to be sorry, Harry, I'm not mad at you, ok?" said James

"Ok James" replied Harry

"Morning Prongs, Morning Prongslet" said Sirius from the other side of the room

"Morning Padfoot, Morning Moony, Morning lily-LILY!" James pulled his blankets up to his chin then asked Lily what she was doing in their room.

"Waking you up, that's what!" said Lily "we have class in an hour, and if you want to eat, you need to get up now!"

"Food!" Sirius Yelled, jumped up and ran to the bathroom

"Paddy, is food all you think about?" asked James throw the door

"No, he thinks about girls to" said Remus

"Do not!" yelled Sirius from the bathroom

"Do too!" said James and Remus

"I do not think about only food and girls, I think about pranks too" said Sirius when he came out of the bathroom, by this time Harry was laughing at the three boys.

"You think it's funny, do you?" asked Sirius, Harry nodded

"Come on boys, get dressed so we can go" said Lily, and with that she left the room

"I'll get Harry dressed, wile you both get changed" Sirius said

"Ok Pad." Said James

Sirius walked over to Harry's trunk and opened it, he saw jeans, t-shirts, jumpers ect, and even Harry size Gryffindor school robes, he pulled out some school robes and handed them to Harry, along with shoes, socks, and underwear

"Ok Prongslet, can you get dressed on your own?" asked Sirius, Harry nodded

"Good, go in the bathroom and get dressed"

"Ok Sirius"

"Call me Padfoot"

"Ok Padfoot" Harry ran in the bathroom and 3 or 5 minuets later he came out and said "I need help!" he held up his tie (it was a clip on) Remus walked over and helped him put it on.

"Well are we ready?" Remus asked, they all nodded, then they all walked to the common room, where Lily was waiting for them

"Where did you get the little school robes!" Lily asked

"they were in his trunk" said Sirius

"Ok, let's go"

During breakfast, Lily showed the boys the schedule

"So James, you have Harry first in Defense Against the Dark arts" said Lily

"Ok" said James

"And Remus and Sirius, you two have him in History of Magic"

"Ok Lils." Said Remus

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" asked Lily

"I did" said Harry

"You did? Did you guys see him eat anything?" asked Remus

"No" said James

"I had a piece of toast" said Harry

"Is that all?" said Sirius

"Yes"

"Harry, you need to eat more then just 'a piece of toast', because you're a growing boy, and growing boys need to eat more then just 'a piece of toast'!" said Lily

"But, that's all the Dursleys gave me!" said Harry "I'm not worth the food 'cause I'm a freak ….they don't love me"

"You are not a freak!" said James "and who told you that?"

"My Uncle" Harry replied

"Come on we're going to be late for class" said Lily "we'll talk about this at lunch"

(A/N: ok I know it's short, but I thought I'd put all the classes in the next chapter.

Ok so now they're learning how the Dursleys treated Harry, but will they tell Dumbledore? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to see.

KathrineLupin)


	4. Missing

**Family**

**Chapter 4: Missing**

Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, so all 5 of them walked up to the 3rd floor then to the DADA classroom, Lily set with Emma, and Remus set with Sirius, and James and Harry set behind them. The teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning Class!" said Parker

"Good Morning Professor Parker" said the Class

"Mr. Potter who is the Kid?" asked Parker

"This is Harry, Sir" said James

"And why is he here?"

"Umm…Dumbledore asked Me, Lily, Sirius and Remus to watch him" James replied

"Why?"

"He didn't say, Sir" said Remus

"Vary well" said Professor Parker "Today we are talking about werewolf's-"

"Werewolf's! But that's 3rd year stuff!" James yelled

"5 points from Gryffindor for that outburst, Mr. Potter!" said Parker "and if it's '3rd year stuff' then you all, being 6th years, should be able to write a 1000 word essay on Werewolf's" all around the room people were yelling "What!" and "1000 words! Your have got to be kidding me!"

"I guess I could make it 2000?" said Professor Parker

"No, sir, 1000 is fine" said Sirius

"Now, can I start?" asked Parker

"Yes sir!"

Half way through class, Harry lend over to James and said "James, I'm bored"

"Ok Harry, that's nice" said James, who had clearly not heard Harry at all "just go play"

"Ok" Harry got off of the chair and walked out the door, he walked around the school for awhile, when Harry thought that he would go outside, he walked out and went straight for the forbidden forest.

**Back at DADA **

As the bell rang, students came out of the class rooms. Lily walked up to James

"So, James how was Harry?" she asked

"Good he didn't make a sound" said James

"Ok, so, where is he?" Lily asked

"He must still be in the classroom" he replied

"Ok, go look" James walked back in side and looked around, but didn't see Harry. He ran back out.

"Harry's gone!"

"What! You lost him, again!" Lily yelled

"Lily! Now is not the time to yell at me!" James yelled back "Sirius Map!" Sirius gave him the map and James pulled out his wand and said _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_ James scanned the map, and then his eyes went wide.

"um, guys, we have a big problem" He said, everyone turned, and looked at James.

"He's headed straight for the forbidden forest!" Everyone's eyes went wide, then they all maid a mad dash for the forest.

(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to update, and I'm sorry that this Chapter is so short! Please R&R!)

KatherineC.Lupin


	5. Author's Note: An Update

**Hello my Dears.....Bad news...**

**I don't think I will be updating any time soon. I am all out of ideas. And I did something REALLY stupid and I'm now dealing with the consequences, and will be for some time.**

**If anyone would like to take over one of my stories please email I and I will tell you what little ideas I even have.**

**The only story I would like to finish would be my star, seeing as it is a story that I have want to write for a very long time. So I will most likely end up re-writing it if I ever have time. As for Truth and Family, the plot on both stories are so over used that I just can't write them anymore, but if anyone wishes to adopt them, please let me know, either by Email (Sharayahlm Hotmail . com) or a PM her on the site.**

**I am very sorry about this. Thank you to EVERYONE who stuck with my stories and me, and EVERYONE who took time to review or favorite and Alert my stories! You are all so great!**

**I have been trying to write both Family and Truth for YEARS and should have given up a long time ago, but didn't want to give up. But I sort of have to now. With no more ideas of where to go with the stories and now with my little problem (lol sounds like Moony's "Furry Little Problem") I don't think I can keep writing family and truth.**

**Again, thanks to everyone and to my lovely beta, Dreamstallion33, who I owe so much thanks for all her help with my bad writing!**

**I'll try and keep you all updated if someone adopts one of the stories or if I start re-writing My star (which needs a new name!) again, let me know if you wish to take over one of the stories. **

**Always, **

**Sharayah A.K.A. iFiShOuLdStAy**


End file.
